This invention relates to cash drawers in banks, and cash registers in retail outlets, which are used to make change and receive cash from the public. More particularly this invention relates to a cash drawer protection system which utilises an emergency cash drawer which opens in place of an active cash drawer in the event of a robbery.
There is a need for a more secure cash drawer. Banks and other businesses conducting cash transactions with the public are using cash drawers and cash registers with very little security built into them. Convenience stores and gas stations frequently find it necessary to operate with so little cash that they are unable to make change if they receive $20. in payment of a purchase. A more secure cash register is needed.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a cash drawer protection system which will make cash drawers and cash registers more secure. A cash drawer protection system that would allow businesses to more securely keep sufficient cash for transactions without the existing fears of loosing that cash in the event of a robbery. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a system which facilitates the delivery of marked bills to a thief in a robbery.
One aspect of this invention provides for a method of protecting an active cash drawer from robbery comprising the following steps: housing the active cash drawer together with an emergency cash drawer in a housing having a frontal opening to accommodate the opening of a cash drawer; arranging for the active cash drawer to open through the frontal opening in the housing to facilitate routine cash transactions; and finally generating an alarm signal in the event of a robbery and arranging for the emergency cash drawer to open instead of the active cash drawer subsequent to the alarm signal.
A preferred aspect of this apparatus provides for a method as above wherein the frontal opening is generally the height of a cash drawer and the cash drawers vertically shift upwards within the housing subsequent to the alarm signal so that the active cash drawer is aligned behind the frontal opening prior to the alarm signal, and the emergency cash drawer is in alignment with the frontal opening subsequent thereto.
Various other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.